Doomsday
by Chico Jr
Summary: Doomsday comes to Sunnydale


Title: Doomsday

Title: Doomsday

Author: Edwin Alicea

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the characters in this story. DC Comics own all of the comicbook characters. Fox owns the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. I make no money from this story, or wrote it for money. Please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: Takes place six months after the end of "Far Beyond Mortal Men." Xander is really Superman Earth's greatest hero. Buffy and he are engaged and plane to be married in three months. Xander like the Superman from the comics is a member of the Justice League America and so some members know his identity, meaning Batman and Wonder Woman. Feedback is welcome along with ideas.

Part 1

Superman, he is the greatest hero the world has ever known. He puts his life on the line almost on a daily basis with no thought to himself. In a world full of heroes including Wonder Women, The Batman, The Green Lantern and the Flash Superman is still the measure of a hero. His real name is Alexander LaVelle Harris, Xander to his loved ones. He is the last surviving member of the planet Krypton. He has faced villains form both the Earth and beyond. He his stop the plans of Lex Luthor, Darkseid, and Brainiac. He has never let the people of Earth down, whenever they needed a hero he was there. Whenever they needed someone to believe in he would pull through. His heart cannot be measured.

Raised on the Hellmouth in the town of Sunnydale. He faced the evils of the world even without powers. It was in Sunnydale that Xander met the love of his life. Buffy Anne Summers the slayer, the one born in the entire world to face the darkness. Together, with the aid of trusted friends and family, Buffy and Xander discovered the greatest power in the entire world, LOVE, while defending the world from the demons. But today something is coming. Something that will change Buffy and Xander forever, as well as change the world.

Somewhere in the Midwest of the United States of America a sound can be heard. It sounds like metal hitting metal. It keeps getting louder. It is only a matter of time till something gives way to the other. Meanwhile in Sunnydale California Buffy Summers is in her mother's yard playing her dog, Lara, and sister, Dawn. Dawn if now 19 years old and is attending UCLA. Buffy has graduated college and now works for a doctor in Sunnydale until she herself finishes medical school.

"Thanks for coming and helping out." Says Buffy to Dawn as Lara jumps on top of her trying to get a ball. Buffy throws the ball to Dawn as she falls over giggling at her dog.

Dawn catches the ball and starts running around the yard with Lara right behind her. "No...problem." Dawn yelled out of breath as Lara finally took the ball from her by knocking her to the ground. "Where's Xander?"

"He should be on his way here." Buffy told her. "He decided to drive to work today. Go figure?"

Buffy bent down to pet Lara on the head. Buffy and Dawn headed back to the kitchen with Lara right behind them. Everyone loved that dog. She would protect any member of the Scooby Gang with her life. Giles had already trained her to recognize vampires by their scent, so needless to say Angel had a little trouble getting past her. In the kitchen Buffy poured her some dry dog food while Dawn got her some water. As Lara ate and drank Buffy and Dawn grabbed some lemonade and headed for the living room.

"I can't believe it." Buffy tells Dawn as she looks at her engagement ring. It is a gold band with a diamond in the center surrounded by rubies.

"What?" asks Dawn as she looks at Buffy funny.

"Everything." Buffy answers her. "I'm 24 and still alive. Slayers aren't supposed to live to even see 24. And I'm getting married to the greatest guy in the world in a few months." Buffy continues as tears start coming to her eyes. "I must be the luckiest slayer ever."

Dawn goes over to her sister and gives her a hug. "Do you really think that Xander would have let anything happen to you, even if he wasn't Superman?" Dawn asks Buffy. When Buffy shakes her head Dawn continues, "So why are you surprised?"

"I'm not surprised." Buffy tells her. Dawn is now a bit confused so Buffy goes on. "I'm just so unbelievably happy." And with that the two sisters hug again.

Back in the Midwest the sound is getting louder still until the sound of metal ripping can be heard instead. A fist can now be seen covered in a green fabric. The fabric has been ripped apart at the knuckles showing boney claws. The hand is gray and extremely muscular. From the confines of a metal capsule emerges a being. He looks to be close to seven feet tall and covered in the green fabric. Red goggles cover his eyes and his body is wrapped in metal. His right hand is contained in a large metal cylinder. Who ever placed this being in the capsule didn't want him to escape, it was to be his prison. But this prison couldn't not hold the being's force.

Now free he moves in a straight line to a destination only he knows. He cuts a path through forests and farmland as if they weren't even there. Any life in his path is quickly killed. A deer feeding doesn't know the danger as the being takes it by the neck and kills the deer by snapping its neck and then crushing its head. The being continues on with only one thought in his mind, 'KILL.' He reaches a farm and sees a family having dinner. He stands in the field simply looking at them eat. The father is talking to his two sons as the mother is giving advice to the daughter. Suddenly the monster comes through the wall of the family's home. His eyes are locked on the daughter who is backing away from him. The father tries to protect his daughter by jumping in the monster's path. The monster simply punches a hole in the man's chest as the mother screams. The farmer's sons have gone into the living room to get their father's rifles. Seeing their father dead on the floor they raise the guns and fire. The bullets do nothing as the monster in green charges them. Soon not one member of that family is left alive. Their blood now covers the walls of the home that had once seen so many good memories and now is the only witness to this massacre.

In Sunnydale Xander has finally pulled up to the Summers' home. He sees both Tara's and Gile's car in the street as well as Joyce's. As he opens the door Lara jumps on top of him licking his face. "I love you to girl." Says Xander as he pats her on the head and moves to the living room. "Where is my golden hair goddess!"

"You're the one with x-ray vision Xander. You tell us." Willow tells him from he seat on the sofa.

"Well when it comes to Buffy I like to use my x-ray vision for something else." He tells her while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Xander!" Buffy's yells from the kitchen embarrassed. "You do not use your x-ray vision to see my through my clothes!"

"What?" Xander answers with a look of complete innocence. "Of course not, I don't need to. I have every inch of you memorized."

Buffy turns bright red and is about to go after Xander when Lara gets in front of her and starts growling at Xander. "At least Lara here protects my honor." Buffy says as she laughs as Xander is forced into a corner.

"Come on Buff. Call her off." Xander requests. "You know I was only fooling around. Besides a memory of you is never enough."

Buffy's embarrassment declines at Xander's last comment. Buffy calls Lara off of Xander. "But you still have to be punished." Buffy tells him as she heads toward him with on evil smile on her face.

"He's in for it now." Dawn whispers to Tara and Giles while they nod in agreement.

"And what would this punishment be?" Xander asked now backing away from Buffy but heading straight into Willow.

"Tickling!" Buffy yells rushing him.

Xander thinks he has the advantage, after all he is Superman. "You have to catch..." Xander began but was interrupted by Willow's fingers on his side. "No...Willow...don't." Xander tried to get out between fits of laughter. 

Buffy quickly took advantage by double teaming Xander forcing him to the floor. When Xander tried to get up from the onslaught again Buffy and Willow doubled their attack and Buffy yelled, "Dawn, Tara come on the more the merrier."

Dawn and Tara looked at his other and laughed as they join in, while Giles held Lara back and Joyce just stood there laughing. All Xander could do is laugh and try to call for help.

Across the country the monster has now made it to a highway. As a tractor-trailer pulling a full tank of gasoline behind it blares its horn the monster just stands there. The truck slams into the monster causing the gasoline to ignite. The drive of the truck is killed instantly, but the only damage this monster suffers is to the green suit he is wearing. The wind carries the sound of what must be the monster's laugh. Pray for the world because DOOMSDAY is here!

Part 2

The Justice League America, the JLA, have been contacted about a being causing terrible destruction and death in the Midwest. The JLA have landed in on a freeway in Iowa. Cars have been demolished, the road itself almost torn completely to pieces, and fires cover the roadway in a sheet of flames. As Wonder Woman, Guy Gardner, Maxima, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and The Flash exit the JLA transport they are amazed at the level of destruction one being has created.

"One guy did this?" The Flash says looking around him.

"That's the information from the reports Flash." The Martian Manhunter replies.

"What kind of monster could do this on his own?" asks Wonder Woman taking in the entire scene.

"Whoever it was is going to get kick his butt all over the county." Guy Gardner tells everyone. "Ain't that right kid."

"You better believe it old man." The Green Lantern replies.

"Enough of this foolishness." Says Maxima as she stares holes into Guy Gardner and the Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner. "This being is still free while we are here doing nothing."

"Maxima is correct." The Manhunter tells the entire group. "Let us find this being and stop him before any further innocents are hurt."

The JLA enter the transport and follow the path of destruction Southwest. None of the members know what is in store for them when they find this monster.

In Sunnydale Xander has finally begged his way out of the merciless tickling attack he suffered at the hands of Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Tara. Right now everyone is in the living room trying to decide on what food to have at the wedding reception.

"I want lobster!" cries out Buffy.

"Buffy!" yells Joyce surprised. "Don't you think serving everyone lobster at the reception will be expensive?"

"Yeah Buff." Xander agrees with Joyce. "I mean I want this weeding to be the best ever, but I don't want us to be in debt for the next 50 years."

"Now comes the pout." Willow whispers to Dawn.

As if on command Buffy pouts her lips in the way she knows Xander can't with stand.

"And now he tries to fight it and loses." Dawn whispers back to Willow.

Xander is trying to fight the influence of Buffy's pout, but it's a losing battle. "All right...all right you can have the lobster." Xander gives in shaking his head. "I swear your pouts weaken me faster then Kryptonite."

Buffy smiles at him kissing him and the cheek. "I know." Buffy tells Xander giggling. "Besides I never said anything about everyone have lobster. All I said was that I wanted lobster."

Buffy snuggles closer to Xander while he laughs at the disappointed look on Giles face. "Well then if my baby wants lobster she'll get lobster." Xander announces. "I'll even spring for lobster for everybody in the Scooby Gang, mother of the bride included."

"I should hope so." Says Giles upset at the very idea of not having lobster.

Everyone at the table begins giggling and soon everyone is back to the reception's menu.

The members of the JLA are still looking for the monster responsible for the path of destruction that they followed. This monster has left no area in his path untouched. Several times the JLA had to stop and search for survivors in the wreckage left behind. In the air once again they have no idea how close the actually are.

"Something heading right for us." Yells Guy Gardner to the others as he looks at the instruments in front of him. "FAST!"

He had not closed his mouth when a boulder ripped through the metal of the transport. The transport was going down fast as the members of the JLA tried to regain control. The transport hit the ground hard, leaving a ditch carved into the ground two feet deep. The Martian Manhunter made his way through the wreckage opening a hole for the others.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the Manhunter, J'ONN.

"No one looks the worse for wear." Answers the Flash. "Now, what hit us?"

"I think it was greeny over there." Yells Green Lantern pointing at the monster who was now standing before him.

"Well then lets give him a warm welcome." Says Gardner. He lifts his right hand up and fires a yellow beam of energy from his power ring.

All Gardner succeeds in doing is tare the green fabric around the creature's left arm.

Gardner is surprised. "Okay pal nice trick, but lets see how you like this."

Gardner seals himself in yellow energy and rushes the monster. At the last second the creature ducts and grabs Gardner by the collar of his shirt. He doesn't have time to think as the creature throws him into the ground. But before the creature can attack him again the Green Lantern shots the monster with a tremendous energy beam of his own. The shear force of the Green Lantern's attack cracks the cylinder containing the creature's right arm.

"I'll get Guy." Yells the Flash as Lantern goes after the monster.

As the Green Lantern gets closer the monsters jumps him. Lantern barely has enough time to place a force field around himself before the monster attacks. Using its right hand the monster delivers a devastating punch to the Green Lantern. Even with his force field up the Green Lantern can still feel the force of the blow, his ribs feel broken and he is sent into the side of a mountain. The green suited monster now turns his attention to the Flash who is trying to help Gardner. Moving so fast none of the other members of the JLA can follow his movements the creature charges the Flash. The creature lands a vicious left jab knocking the Flash over 100 yards away unconscious. Before anyone can react the monster is over the Flash. He places his right foot over the Flash's head. Luckily before he can crush the Flash's head the Martian Manhunter lands a haymaker that launches the beast back. 

The Martian Manhunter and Maxima pursue the monster as Wonder Woman is at the Flash's side. The Flash is barely alive as his pulse is weakening rapidly. Hoping that the others can handle the creature for a few minutes Wonder Woman picks up the Flash and heads to the closest hospital to get him treatment. Little does she or anyone else know that things are going to get much worse.

Part 3

In the Summers' home the gang has decided to take a break from the reception plans and have moved into the living room.

"I really have to getting back to the campus." Dawn pointed out.

"No problem Dawn. I'll take you." Xander offered.

As the two got up to head for the door Giles turned on the television. A special news bulletin was on the screen.

"Reports from the Midwest state that members of the Justice League are now raging a battle against an unknown being. Reports also state that this being has cut a path of destruction across two states as it travels Southwest to California." The TV new anchor reports to viewers.

An arm from the side gives the news anchor a new sheet of paper. After quickly skimming the paper the new anchor looks to the side for conformation.

"This just in. The Flash has been taken to a hospital in serious condition." The anchorman reads off the paper. "This being is battling the entire Justice League and it seems that they're losing."

Xander turns to the news report focusing on it alone. Without another word he leaves the house and heads for the battle. Dawn looks at the open door before turning to the rest of the group.

"I'll take you." Buffy tells Dawn.

"Maybe I should wait for Xander." Dawn taunts her sister.

Dawn comment earns giggles from the women of the group except from Buffy, while Giles is trying to keep his stiff upper lip.

At the same time Doomsday has knocked both the Martian Manhunter and Maxima away. The Green Lantern heads to the monster at full speed. After knocking the monster back a few steps the Green Lantern gives the creature a full intensity blast from his ring.

"How did you like that?" Lantern taunts the creature thinking it was finished.

To the Green Lantern's surprise the monster's reply was a right uppercut. Once again Lantern barely gets his force field up in time. However this time the Green Lantern is launched into the sky. As he goes through the sky unable to stop an arm grabs hold of him.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Xander asks.

"I hear Hawaii is lovely this time of year." Answers Lantern glad to see Xander.

"One guy did this to you Kyle?" Xander asks concerned.

"He's more then one guy." Lantern tells him. "It's like...like...well it's like DOOMSDAY down there. Not one of the Leaguers can touch him."

Using his telescopic vision Xander can see the monster heading towards a family's home. In a flash his off to face the monster. The father of the family is trying to get his family out of the way, but his wife is carry their infant son and can't move fast enough to clear the house before the monster attacks. Just then Xander lands in front of the creature distracting it and giving the family enough time to get away.

"What was it you could him Lantern?" Xander asks.

The monster gives Xander a left punch to the chest, but nothing happens. Xander just stands taking the punch.

"Oh yeah I remember now. You called him Doomsday." Xander answers himself.

Doomsday raises his left leg and kicks Xander in the mid section sending him through the house, some trees and into a ditch created by Xander's body against the ground.

'Man! I've never been hit that hard before.' Xander thinks to himself.

As Xander stands from the blow he sees Doomsday heading for the Green Lantern. Using his super speed Xander goes to intercept Doomsday. Once he get to Doomsday he gave that monster a thunderous right to the head toppling him. This gives time for the Justice League to reform by Xander.

"Everyone that can shot energy beams, give him everything you've got." Xander orders the Justice Leaguers.

All at once Xander, Guy Gardner and The Green Lantern hit Doomsday with everything the have. The heroes' barrage Doomsday with constant fire, the energy released by the heroes levels the house and sends dust and debris into the air blocking visibility.

"Keep it up!" Yells Xander.

"There's no way that he's still alive in there. Nobody and I mean nobody could have survived a blast like that." Lantern tells him.

"The kid's right." Gardner agrees. "Everyone take a break. Let's see what's left of him."

Slowly the members of the JLA stop their attack only to find Doomsday standing there. Besides just standing they can now see him smiling at them. Half of his green hood has been destroyed revealing the left side of the monster's face. His face is covered in boney fragments that look like a beard. The left side of his chest and midsection along with most of his left arm can now be seen. Spikes covering his knees shot out through the fabric.

"Impossible!" Yells Xander. "He took all we had and nothing."

"Watch..." Gardner begin but didn't finish as Doomsday charged.

Doomsday speed surpasses even The Flash as he goes through the heroes hitting Guy Gardner and The Green Lantern head on. Doomsday mows over the heroes like paper. The force of the blow given to both Gardner and The Lantern has knocked them unconscious. In fact the only two members that can still stand are Superman and The Martian Manhunter.

"Hit him on both sides!" yells Xander to the Manhunter.

But Doomsday is too quick and ducts while striking out at both knocking them away. The Manhunter is out of the fight and Xander is slowly getting up. He is in time to see Doomsday leap away and Maxima follow him. Xander takes to the sky to follow them. Doomsday stays away from both Xander and Maxima until they reach Nevada. Maxima catches up with Doomsday on a highway road. Luckily the only thing around is a gas station. Maxima puts her hands together and gives Doomsday such a powerful blow that it sends him flying. Maxima is about to finish him off when Xander appears.

"Don't be stupid Maxima." Xander tells her. "You won't be able to handle him alone."

"Don't dare attempt to tell me what to do Kryptonian." Maxima snaps at Xander.

But before she can yell at him any further Doomsday charges. Xander is the first one to recover and charges Doomsday sending him into the gas station. As Xander battles Doomsday gasoline in being spread everywhere. Maxima seeing an open decides to pull one of the sign poles out of the ground. 

Xander hears Maxima pull on the pole and only has enough time to yell, "NOOO!" before the sparks from the pole ignites the gasoline. 

A huge explosion engulfs all three of them. The gas station is leveled and the ground has been scorched in a 100-yard radius. Doomsday is the first to recover and leaps away from the scene. Xander wakes up to the sound of a voice.

"Superman. Superman." The voice calls out to him. "Can you hear me?"

Xander slowly opened his eyes to see a soldier in front of him. Xander nods his head to the man's question.

"Did you stop the creature?" The soldier asks Xander. "The one the media call Doomsday."

Xander looks around before answering.

"No. No we didn't." Xander tells the soldier. "How is Maxima?"

"She starting to come around." Another soldier tells him.

"Good." Xander replies. "Get her to a hospital. I have to stop Doomsday and now I have to stop him ALONE."

Xander flies off in search of Doomsday being the only one left to fight the monster.

Part 4

On a highway heading to LA Dawn and Buffy are listening to the radio as Buffy drives.

"Have you guys decided where you're going to spend your honeymoon?" Dawn asks as she bends to the radio to change the station.

"No." Answered Buffy as she hit Dawn's hand away from the radio. "We can't decide on Hawaii or Paris."

Just then a news bulletin comes on the radio interrupting 3 Doors Down latest single.

"This just in. The monster known as Doomsday has defeated the Justice League. The only one still fighting is Superman." The voice coming over the car's speakers announces. Dawn and Buffy look at each other as the speaker continues. "Doomsday is believed to be heading toward Los Angeles followed closely by Superman. All citizens should remain in their homes."

Just then a thunderous crash is heard ahead of the traveling car. Dust and debris are clouding visibility as the car speeds toward it.

"Buffy look out!" yells Dawn as the dust cloud clears and a large hole in the highway bridge can be seen.

Buffy slams on the brakes, but it's all ready too late. The car goes over the edge of the hole with Buffy and Dawn screaming. The car jerks up suddenly as if the car got stuck in mid air. Looking out the windows the two sisters can tell that they're now moving up instead of down.

"You okay up there." Xander yells to Buffy and Dawn. He was preoccupied with getting to the car the he didn't notice the cars license plate or have time to recognize the voices of the passengers.

Buffy on the other hand recognized Xander's voice immediately. "Xander! Oh thank god!" Buffy exclaims.

"Buffy!" yells Xander. His surprise is quickly overwhelmed by his anger. Doomsday almost killed his fiancée and her sister. Xander places the car as gently as possible back on the highway away from the bridge. Pushing his anger down Xander once again flies to the bridge and cuts off access to the bridge by building a wall using the dirt from a field near by to keep drivers off the bridge. Xander then turns around to give Buffy one final look and mouthing "I love you" before he flew off in search of Doomsday.

"Dawn get in the car." Buffy says quietly but firmly as she moves back to the driver's seat. Before Buffy can stop them tears start forming at the corners of her eyes.

When Dawn gets into the car and looks at Buffy she asks, "Buffy what's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling Dawn." Buffy tells her starting the car. "A really bad feeling." With that Buffy hits the gas and goes off speeding to LA.

Going at top speed Xander finds Doomsday terrorizing people about ten miles outside of LA. Doomsday has one man by the head dangling lifelessly from his hand. Doomsday sees a little girl looking at him with terror filled eyes. Doomsday smiles at the girl as he drops the man and begins to step forward. The girl starts shaking and crying but is to scared to run away. She closes her eyes and prays for the monster to disappear while her mother is screaming her head off. Suddenly a loud crash is heard the causes the little girl to open her eyes. When she opens her eyes the tears keep coming, but this time they're tears of joy because now instead of the monster standing in front of her it's Superman.

Xander charges Doomsday trying to keep the monster away from any people. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the little girl being carried away by her mother. Xander puts his hands together and swings at Doomsday catching him under the chin. The blow launches Doomsday into the air where Xander quickly follows. Just before Xander can strike again Doomsday nails him with an overhead swing the sends Xander to the ground. Doomsday is right behind him since gravity once again takes hold of his body.

News choppers are coming to the scene as both Doomsday and Xander head to the ground. The image of Xander falling to the ground is being played on TV sets everywhere including Sunnydale. Xander regains his bearings just before he hits the ground. Hoping to catch Doomsday off guard Xander flies away from the ground at top speed trying to get behind the monster. Xander comes up behind Doomsday and lands a blew to the back of his head sending the giant to the ground. Still flying Xander comes around again for another strike. Xander is totally caught off guard when Doomsday stands up and reaches out grabbing Xander sending him back first into the ground. As Xander looks up Doomsday jumps high into the air and is coming down right at Xander.

Out of no where Doomsday is hit from the side knocking him off course. Hovering in the place where Doomsday was just a spilt second ago is Wonder Woman. Suddenly she charges at the raising Doomsday with a loud battle cry. Doomsday swats her away like a insect. However Wonder Woman is only dazed and quickly goes after him again. She land a vicious left hook the Doomsday's head and a devastating right uppercut to his gut. Then a soft rumbling can be heard the quickly raises in strength. To her horror Wonder Woman discovers that the rumbling is Doomsday's laughter. She can only stare wide-eyed as Doomsday swing with his right hand. She manages to get her arms out to protect her but the blow came with such force that it didn't matter. Wonder Woman's head snaps back, her arms fly out to her sides, and is sent flying through the air helpless.

As Doomsday turns around to continue his path to LA Xander catches Wonder Woman. Doomsday jumps toward the city with the same effort that a person uses to jump a curb. Xander gently place Wonder Woman on the ground checking for a pulse. When he finds that her pulse is still strong he releases his breath. Xander stands up and faces the city and using his telescopic vision he sees Doomsday landing. Xander hears a car come up behind him but chooses to ignore it. The only thing on his mind is that several million people are counting on Xander to stop Doomsday. 'I'm the only one left to stop that monster. I have to stop him no matter what!' Xander thinks to himself as he flies off after Doomsday ready to do whatever it takes to stop him. If Xander had turned around he would have seen the face of his very worried fiancée.

Part 5

Buffy's car finally stopped a few feet from where Xander had stood. Buffy raced out of the car hoping that some how Xander would turn back. Dawn ran over to check on Wonder Woman. Kneeling on Wonder Woman's left side Dawn felt for a pulse. Dawn sighed in relief when she found a strong heartbeat. Feeling that Wonder Woman would be okay Dawn stood up and went to her sister. Buffy looks like she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Buffy." Down spoke softly. "It'll be okay. You know Xander will stop that thing."

"I know." Buffy replied so softly that Dawn had to lean in closer to hear her.

"Come on." Dawn urged Buffy back to the car. "Expecting some smart-ass remark Dawn was caught by surprise when Buffy only nodded. 'She must really be worried.'

A loud crash startles pedestrians and drivers alike in downtown LA. Turning toward the sound people suddenly wish they were anywhere else as they see the monster that has already defeated many of Earth's greatest heroes, now stands before them. Fear grips the onlookers as Doomsday attacks those people closest to him. With most of the fabric that once covered him gone Doomday's terrifying form can now clearly be seen. Sharp boney spikes are seen from his knees, coming out of his shoulders pointing toward the sides, and coming straight out of his elbows. As he hits a car, sending it flying into a building, the claw like structures on his knuckles tear the sheet metal of the door as easily as paper. Turning toward the direction of one of the sidewalks Doomsday makes his way to the frighten people. But before he can take more then two steps he is sent through the street by a powerful blow.

"Get out of here now!" yells Xander to the people on the street.

As soon as he turns toward Doomsday he is sent through the air by a right punch from the monster. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs Xander sees Doomsday jump at him. Flying out of the way at the last second Xander prepares himself for his toughest fight.

"This ends here." Xander tells Doomsday as the two opponents stare at each other. After a second that seemed to stretch for hours they rush each other. When they meet they hit each other with such force that the shockwave shatters glass all around them. So begins the battle that will change the world forever. Xander unloads on Doomsday giving him everything he has but the monster simply matches him blow for blow. As camera crews appear in helicopters and in ground units, Doomsday sends Xander into a building.

"Come on we have to get closer!" One reporter yells to his crew. "I want to get Doomsday getting his butt kicked on film."

Noticing the gathering people Doomsday turns his attention to them. With a roar he charges, but Xander manages to get in front of him. Doomsday swings at him and the spikes of his left-hand tear into Xander's chest. Falling back Xander kicks out his right leg hoping to make contact. The kick shatters the spike over Doomsday's left knee. Knowing that Doomsday can be hurt Xander pushes him self up with new resolve.

The fight goes on for over an hour with now clear winner or loser. Buffy and Dawn finally made their way through the sea of people.

"I have to help him!" Buffy cries out as she breaks away from Dawn.

"Buffy NO!" screams Dawn.

But before Buffy can get close to the fight a strong hand holds her back. Turning Buffy sees Wonder Woman clutching her side as she holds back the slayer. Tears are flowing down the amazon's face as she shakes her head.

"He wouldn't want you to die too." Wonder Women tells Buffy.

Just then a torn red fabric is blown onto the slayer's head. She removes it from her head in a daze as the shock of Wonder Woman's word begins to set in. Buffy almost lets go of the fabric until a flash a yellow gets her attention. Buffy takes the red cloth in both hands to get a better look. 'OH MY GOD!' Buffy's mind screams at her as she looks at the yellow 'S' shield on the cloth. Seeing the blood that is covers the Xander's torn cape in different places Buffy finally begins to break down. She starts to shake as she clutches the turn cape closer to her as tears start to flow like rivers. The whole time she continually repeats "NO." Reaching inside she manages enough strength to turn to the fight while her body still shakes.

Xander knows this is the end. His body is ready to give out on him at any moment. He is still standing by sheer will alone. He hears Buffy in the background and knows that he has to end this now while he still can. 'I have to stop him. I have to do it for Buffy, for Dawn, for Willow, for EVERYONE.' Xander thinks to himself. Xander turns toward Doomsday and sees the he is also getting up slowly. 'This is it. No turning back now. This is the stuff heroes are made of.' Xander charges Doomsday with all the strength he has left. Doomsday stands to meet the charge raising his left arm. Xander at the same time lifts his right arm ready to deliver the final blow. 'I LOVE YOU BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS.' Xander declares in his mind as the two superpowers collide. The power of the final blows startles all onlookers as they can feel it through their bones. The punches send both fighters in opposite directions.

The news cameras capture this moment and transmit it across the world where people every are freezing this moment into their memory forever. The world watches as its greatest protector falls. Reactions to this scene are as different as the people watching.

In New York:

Tim Drake turns away from the television.

"Look." Says Bruce Wayne to his assistant. "I said look!" Startled young Drake looks at his mentor. "Respect his sacrifice by looking. He is giving his life to save millions of people the least we can do is watch and remember the man behind the mask." Wayne tells Drake as tears fall silently from his eyes.

In the Hyperion Hotel Los Angeles:

"This can't be happening." Whispers a shocked Cordelia Chase. "I mean he's Superman he can't die." No one can make eye contact with her as they see a blond head rush to the man of steel's side.

In the Lex Corp. headquarters Los Angeles:

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" yells an irate Lex Luthor. "I was supposed to be the one who killed Superman. Not some FREAK!" Luthor then slams his fist into his desk.

Home of Joyce Summers Sunnydale:

Giles is holding Joyce as she let out silent sobs against his body. Near them Tara who is gently rocking the red head back and forth is holding Willow.

At the battle site

"No. Not like this." Dawn whispers to herself. "They were supposed to grow old to gather. He can't die. He just can't. He's Superman."

"I was to late. I couldn't save. Oh great Hera I couldn't save him!" Wonder Woman yells into the sky.

Buffy has rushed over to Xander still holding his cape in her left hand. When she gets there she puts his head on her lap.

"Buffy?" Xander manages to get out.

"Yeah it me Xan." She tells him. "You just hold on you hear me. Paramedics are on the way. You're going to be alright."

"Doomsday..." Xander begins. "Is he...is he..."

"You stopped him." She answers his question. "You saved everyone. Now just save your strength."

Xander lifts is right hand trying to touch Buffy's face.

"I love you Buffy Anne Summers." He tells her.

Buffy sees his hand fall before it can reach her cheek and feels his body go limp in her hands.

All over the world people are watching on the television are listening to their radio. In that one moment the world is united in pain as they can see the life of their hero slip away. But their pain is nothing compared to the pain being experienced by the woman on her knees. Her sister runs to her as the slayer whips her head back and lets lose I scream that encompasses all the pain and all lose not only in her life, but in the lives of everyone on the planet. In one word is expresses the thoughts and feeling of an entire people.

With her head back and tears flowing down her face. Buffy Anne Summers raises her arms into the air, the cape still in her hand, and lets out the most powerful scream she can. She screams out "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This day will be remembered throughout history. It won't be remembered for the beautiful 80-degree day it was. It won't be remembered as a day the whole world joined together as one. No, it will be remembered as the day a SUPERMAN DIED.


End file.
